Candycan Game
by Onryo
Summary: Bill tiene ganas de jugar. Y Tom está celoso de ese bastón de caramelo. TWC-Kaulitz. R


Candycan Game

—Adiós, mamá —saludó Tom con un beso en la mejilla a Simone.

Cerró la puerta. Luego de haber compartido aquella reunión familiar navideña se sentía algo cansado, aunque feliz, ya que había disfrutado de la compañía de sus seres queridos como muy pocas veces podía hacer durante el año. Se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente. Scotty levantó una oreja y ladeó sus cabeza, acercándose luego al chico de trenzas, quien le rascó la cabeza con una mano. El can entrecerró los ojos y se acostó en el suelo a los pies de Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos escuchó a su hermano moverse en la habitación contigua, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacía que estaba metiendo tanto barullo, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar, porque el calor de la calefacción central lo estaba embriagando al igual que la comodidad que le daba el estar relajado en un sofá tan mullido como aquel. Además, tendría tiempo para estar a solas con Bill. Escuchó los pasos del susodicho acercarse, arrastrando los pies, el sonido acrecentado por las botas que había escogido ponerse esa noche. Entreabrió un ojo para verlo llegar. Su atuendo constaba de un vaquero estilo pitillo de color negro bien ajustado, marcando con fidelidad las formas de su anatomía que a Tom siempre se le antojaba perfecta; una remera roja con una estampa brillante en un rojo más oscuro cubría su torso y numerosos collares adornaban su cuello de deidad. Se dejó caer frente al árbol de Navidad. El mayor aún recordaba cuando el pelinegro hacía eso mismo a la mañana siguiente de Navidad esperando abrir los regalos, impaciente. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y dejó sus párpados caer.

Bill miró de refilón a su hermano y en su rostro se perfiló una pérfida sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante un poco y cogió de una de las ramas que tenía más cerca un bastón de caramelo que estaba amarrado con un listón rojo. Guardó la cinta en el bolsillo del vaquero, pretendiendo usarla después, y le echó una hojeada a Tom que estaba muy relajado en el sofá de varios cuerpos. Le pareció que su rostro era pacífico, calmo, y en cierto modo se sintió culpable por lo que iba a hacerle... pero, _¡vamos! Era Navidad, y tanta efusividad y fuegos artificiales, risas y vítores le habían dado ganas de jugar, la entrega debía ser interesante._

Tom suspiró largamente y Bill se dispuso a poner en movimiento la fase número uno de su plan. Con todas las intenciones de hacer el mayor ruido posible se giró, haciendo tintinear los adornos de vidrios que colgaban de las ramas del árbol, y aumentando la intensidad de las luces tomando el graduador. Se sentó al estilo indio y espero a que su hermano se dignase a abrir los ojos.

El de trenzas parpadeó, saliendo de la tenue ensoñación en la que se había sumergido. Bill lo observó desperezarse y rió por dentro, mientras Tom se restregaba los ojos y su mirada lentamente recaía en él, el menor introdujo la punta curva del bastón de caramelo en su boca.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el baño? —quiso saber Tom, luego de que su hermano hubiese metido tanto ruido, revolviendo las cosas.

Bill se tomó su tiempo en responder, hizo bailar la parte del bastón de caramelo que había estado en contacto con su boca distraídamente, se lo quitó y mientras lo hacía girar entre sus dedos, contestó con simpleza.

—Me arreglaba el maquillaje —volvió a meterse la golosina en la boca, dedicándole a su hermano una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah —fue lo único que acotó Tom, para luego poner las manos detrás de su nuca y mirar el techo pensativamente.

Bill sonrió mientras saboreaba el bastón de caramelo. Había logrado atraer su atención, pero debía empezar a hacer uso de su inventiva si de verdad quería cumplir su cometido. Quizás ese sería una de las últimas oportunidades que tendrían antes de que empezaran todas las preocupaciones y el estrés de la gira. Bill quería disfrutar el tiempo, por más corto que fuera, con su Tomi, ya que ambos daban por sentados que era demasiado riesgoso y peligroso exponer su relación al público, y cuando estuviesen de gira debían de andar con cuidado. Eran escasos los momentos en que podía dedicarse todas esas cosas de tortolitos enamorados que eran, se amaban con dulzura y mucha ternura; al principio les había costado aceptar que sentían sentimientos tan fuertes y profundos por el otro, reservados en teoría para alguna chica afortunada que lograse cautivar su corazón. Mas una vez que Tom tuvo el suficiente valor para confesarse luego de aquel concierto en Modena, las cosas fluyeron solas, como si fueran obra de una moderna Afrodita.

El caso era que, en esos momentos, a Bill le apetecía jugar, pero necesitaba que Tom pusiera de su parte, porque de otro modo el juego no tendría el menor sentido o emoción. Manteniendo la posición, hizo girar el bastón dentro de su boca, saboreando el dulce caramelo, el crujido que hizo al quebrarse una efímera parte de la punta cuando la mordió con los dientes hizo que Tom volviera la cabeza y lo mirase.

El pelinegro, entonces, lo miró con una expresión falsamente desconcertada y siguió chupando despreocupadamente su golosina con lentitud. Tom arqueó una ceja a lo que Bill se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Su hermano ahora no dejaba de mirarlo de refilón. Bill sonrió complacido en su interior, fase uno completada. Ahora restaba la fase intermedia y más dificultosa del plan, para la que debía hacer acopio de toda su imaginación y creatividad. Echándole una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su gemelo, puso manos a la obra.

Cerró los ojos y sacó el bastón de su boca, lo suficiente como para que se viera la parte brillante por la saliva, para luego volver a refugiarlo en el cálido interior de su boca, empujándolo despacio, casi con pereza, luego lentamente lo volvió a sacar y así siguió por varios segundos, pasándole la lengua con lentitud, degustando cada pequeña partecita de la golosina.

No le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que los ojos de Tom no le sacaban la vista de encima, y luego de poco tiempo no hacían más que mirar el bastón de caramelo, que él enseñaba con aparente inocencia para luego enredarle la húmeda lengua alrededor. Tom, mientras tanto, fruncía cada vez más el ceño y lo miraba con recelo, aparentemente ofendido por algo. Por otro lado, sin ningún tipo de pudor, el pelinegro dejó escapar un casi inaudible gruñido a la par que lamía todo el largo del bastón.

—Joder, a la mierda —escuchó decir a su hermano.

Milésimas de segundo después, sintió que el bastón de caramelo era arrancado con furia de su boca y los cálidos labios de su gemelo estrujaban con ansias los suyos. Bill sonrió y entreabrió los labios, dejando que la ávida lengua de Tom se inmiscuyera en su boca con mal disimulada desesperación. Y tampoco le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que su espalda impactó contra la pared que tenía detrás. _Tomi era su bruto, su sexópata, su tontito, su alma gemela y lo más importante... su más dulce golosina._

Sus respiraciones agitadas se transformaron en jadeos ahogados cuando ya no quedaba aire para respirar. Antes de que Tom siguiera colmándolo de caricias -y a juzgar por la forma en que había cogido posesivamente sus caderas estaba en busca de más que mero contacto de sus bocas- le puso un dedo sobre los cálidos labios y sonrió tiernamente, dándole un pequeño beso en el lunar de la mejilla.

—Ahora que tengo tu atención... —dijo juguetonamente Bill.

Tom lo interrumpió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo ese teatro fue para llamar mi atención? —Bill asintió, divertido—. Era más fácil que me hubieras llamado, ¿no crees?

—Te estabas durmiendo, tenía que hacer algo para quitarte el sueño —Tom sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja y moviendo el piercing descaradamente con la lengua, sugestivo— y así darte tu regalo.

—¿M-m-mi regalo? —tartamudeó Tom, sorprendido, desconcertado.

Bill no contestó enseguida. Delineó con un pequeño camino de besos superficiales la línea de la mandíbula de su gemelo hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, se inclinó apenas –como si quisiera que las bocas de ambos volviesen a entran en contacto-, vio a Tom abrir los labios, invitándolo; entonces se apartó. Tom hizo una mueca de disconformidad, ante la cual Bill estuvo a punto de soltar una risita.

—Tu regalo, tonto —sonrió acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente con el dorso de la mano—. Hoy es Navidad, mereces un regalo, ¿verdad? Has sido un chico muy bueno...

—Quizás Santa no esté de acuerdo en eso completamente, pero no me interesa la opinión de un gordo estúpido que va al Caribe con un traje de invierno, así que sigue —acotó Tom, sonriendo.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió Bill—. Ni se te ocurra abrirlos y haz lo que yo te indique.

Así lo hizo y asintió. Sintió los suaves dedos de Bill entrelazarse con los suyos y guiarlo hacia delante. Estaba nervioso, quería saber que regalo sería el que tenía en mente su hermano. Después de semejante actuación, había dejado en claro que su perversidad estaba un poco... exaltada, y como Bill por naturaleza era provocativo –en momentos como ese el romanticismo brillaba por su ausencia de a intervalos- una idea realmente tentadora ya estaba formándose en la mente del de trenzas.

Rodearon la mesa y, luego, lo hizo recostarse en el sofá, hecho que reforzó la teoría del mayor de qué se traía entre manos el pelinegro. Esbozó una sonrisa impaciente y se dejó caer. Sintió como los almohadones se hundían bajo el peso de Bill, que ejercía más presión al estar recargado en sus piernas que sintió rozar con sus caderas. Le llegó a los oídos el tintineo metálico de los collares chocándose entre sí, y en su mente se formó la provocadora imagen de su Bill quitándose la camiseta, dejando al descubierto aquel torso bellamente perfecto en su falta de musculatura. Los latidos del corazón de Tom se aceleraron aún más presa de un flujo de adrenalina, cuando los labios de Bill rozaron su cuello, dándole un beso en la nuez.

—¿Entusiasmado? —preguntó ronroneando en su oído.

—Demasiado —reconoció Tom.

Sintió a Bill moverse sobre él, como si estuviera buscando algo. Tom tragó saliva y quiso abrir los ojos, pero Bill lo pescó y lo chistó para que se quedase quieto. En momentos como ese, el mayor carecía de paciencia, y estaba ansioso por saber cuál era su regalo. Se sucedió un intervalo de hondo silencio. Tom estaba expectante.

—Bill... ¿estás ahí? —preguntó, por más que sentía su menudo cuerpo encima del suyo.

La respuesta fue un suave beso en los labios.

—Estate quieto, necesito un poquito más de tiempo —delineó el puente de la bella nariz de Tom con la punta de los dedos, dándole cosquillas—. ¿Crees que puedas aguantar un poco más?

Tom asintió y obedeció a Bill cuando le dijo que se sentase. De repente sintió algo suave haciendo contacto con sus dedos. Permaneció inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía un tanto estúpido.

—Vamos, Tomi, tienes que abrirlo —lo animó el pelinegro.

Tanteó y encontró una punta de algo, tiró de ella y algo suave, fino, cayó mansamente sobre su mano, rozándola para luego caer al suelo o quizás sobre su falda -si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos se habría percatado de que lo que acababa de hacer era desatar un moño que su gemelo había hecho en un santiamén-. Al instante, la cálida y suave mano de Bill cogió su mano derecha y con lentitud la apoyó sobre algo cálido, que estaba frío en una punta, a juzgar por la temperatura que percibía la punta de sus dedos.

—Es tu regalo, Tomi.

—Bill... yo... gracias, pero...no sé que es —tragó saliva, avergonzado de decepcionar a su hermano, pinchándole la felicidad y ternura con la que hablaba.

—No tienes que ver, Tomi. no hay nada que ver —susurró tiernamente Bill—. Tienes que sentir.

Pero Tom no sentía nada más que calor y frío. Evaluó la situación. Su hermano estaba sentado en su falda con el torso descubierto, tendiéndole un seguramente bello regalo de Navidad que él no podía ver y que, de todos modos, tampoco era sensible de ver. Tanteó despacio, moviendo la mano, intentando dilucidar que era ese regalo. La superficie era suave. Tomó aire, olía suavemente a vainilla... como esa crema que se ponía Bill. Hubiera parpadeado desconcertado, aunque creía tener una pista. El tacto era suave, muy suave, como el de los pétalos de una rosa. Movió sutilmente la mano, sintió algo duro debajo de la suavidad cálida... ¿qué podía ser? A menos que... ¡pues claro! Estaba tocando el pecho de Bill, y esa dureza que sentía eran sus huesos, pero, aún así, no entendía cuál era el regalo. Luego, reparó en el frío... ¿el collar? ¿Bill estaría obsequiándole su collar favorito? No tenía sentido, pues su hermano –más que nadie- sabía que odiaba los collares.

—Tomi... tienes que escuchar y sentir —lo ayudó su hermano, comprensivo, tierno, paciente.

Tom suspiró e intentó hacer caso al consejo de Bill. Dejó la mano en donde la había tenido originalmente y entonces esperó, con el oído atento, escuchando. Pero solamente oía el pitido del silencio. Estaba comenzando a resignarse, cuando de pronto, sintió algo golpeteando delicadamente contra sus dedos. Era tenue, casi imperceptible, pero el golpeteo aumentaba en intensidad cada vez más, hasta que se asemejó sin lugar a dudas a un tamborileo. Tom tragó saliva. Cada vez más rápido, el tamborileo golpeteaba contra sus dedos, impaciente, demandante, insistente. Y entonces Tom pudo escuchar algo por primera vez:

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. _

—Ese es mi regalo Tomi, mi corazón —musitó la voz de Bill, entre entusiasmada y avergonzada—. Te lo regalo en Navidad, ¿lo quieres?

Tom abrió los ojos y hasta que sintió la humedad bajar por sus mejillas no se dio cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas de dicha escapaban de sus ojos. A Bill le temblaba el labio inferior, mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa.

—Lo quiero, Bill —asintió Tom—. Lo quiero a él, y a su romántico dueño: mi hermano... te amo, Bill.

Y ya sin poder contenerse más, lo cogió por las mejillas y le dio el beso más sincero que había dado en su vida, arropándose sus lenguas con amor y dulzura, mientras sus corazones golpeteaban insistentemente en los pechos de ambos, marcando el compás de su sentimiento, bello y dulce que los unía.

Y mientras se besaban, Tom sonrió y agradeció internamente a la Navidad, y que su hermano hubiera comenzado ese juego con el bastón de caramelo.


End file.
